LoveHate Relationship
by sakuradancer3
Summary: Archie and Atlanta have a love-hate relationship, and Archie's getting pretty tired of it. Can they resolve their differences before someone gets in the way?  Archie & Atlanta   Jay & Theresa   Neil & Neil
1. Chapter 1

So, here I am again! It has been over two years since I last typed up a story for fanfiction. It seems weird. But, I found this cool cartoon recently, and felt the urge to write a story. The characters are cool, and I love the new material. So, yet again here is my….

DISCLAIMER: I, sakuradancer3, do solemnly regret to inform you that I do not own _Class of the Titans_ nor any of the characters mentioned in the aforesaid show. I do, however, retain the rights to this story, and take all responsibility for any character manipulation.

Yup. Yay for amusing disclaimers. Now, on with the show!

BEGIN CHAPTER 1

-Whap-

"Odie! You're out!" Jay shouted, blowing his whistle. It was free play in the gym, and the group of friends had decided to play dodge ball with Jay playing referee. Herry and Archie each grabbed a ball as Odie walked to the sidelines nursing his aching arm. Theresa gave Atlanta a high five, while their other teammate, Neil, took out his mirror. Theresa flung a ball at Herry, but the muscular teen caught it effortlessly.

"Theresa, you're out!" Jay gestured sympathetically to the side lines, his eyes lingering on her as she sat next to Odie.

"This is too easy!" Grinning triumphantly, Herry set his sights on Neil, who was still examining his reflection. Winding up, Herry hurled a scorcher straight at the blonde. At that exact moment, Neil leaned forward to examine his teeth, oblivious to the whistling ball that passed where his head had been a second before. Herry was still grinning when the ball ricocheted against the wall and slammed into his face.

"You're out, Herry!"

And then there were two. Archie and Atlanta eyed each other. The small redhead was spinning a ball on her finger, and Archie smirked at her confidence. Their friends on the sidelines whispered bets on the outcome of what could possibly become the great dodge ball war of New Olympia. Quick as a wink, two balls sped towards the players simultaneously. The players made mirroring dives, each catching the ball that was hurtling towards them. Jay laughed.

"You are both out!"

"What?" Archie and Atlanta glanced at the balls they held, then at each other. There were twin streaks of red lightening from each hand, and two balls were caught in perfect synchronization.

"You're out!" Both of them shouted. Then, "No, YOU ARE!" again in stereo. This time everyone laughed at the bewildered expressions that the two athletes wore.

"Man. You guys must be on the same wavelength today!" Odie laughed.

"Yeah, you two. Get a room!" Neil snickered. Then he screamed shrilly as two balls hurtled towards him.

"Not the face, NOT THE FACE!"

-Wham-

The bell rang, signifying the end of class. Tossing the balls in the ball bin, Archie smirked at his best friend.

"You got lucky."

"Yeah right, dork. You got lucky. I didn't need Neil to face off against your team."

"What?"

"You heard me, dork!"

"Yeah, but I thought I was mistaken."

"That wouldn't be the first time. You lost, so deal with it."

"Stop that."

"Can't deal with the truth, loser? C'mon, man up! Stop being such a dork."

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!" Suddenly, everyone was looking at them. Atlanta looked unnerved as Archie loomed over her. Leaning into her face, he continued.

"I do not call you a nerd. I do not call you macho. I do not call you anything derogatory. I call you Atlanta. That is your name." He leaned even closer, his voice getting dangerously tight.

"A-Archie?" Atlanta stammered as his blue eyes stared grimly at her, all trace of joking gone.

"Right, that's my name. I don't care if you give me a nickname, or even if you call me dumb as a joke. That's how we show affection, and I'm cool with that. I like hanging out with you. But I am getting pretty damn tired of you calling me a dork and a loser as a type of ammunition in an argument. It is not cool anymore. Cut. It. Out." Archie's voice, though quiet, echoed in the silence that filled the once raucous gym.

"I-I'm sorry." Atlanta faltered. This was not the Archie she knew. This was a stranger, a scary stranger at that. The awkward boy she could taunt was gone, her best friend. Suddenly, Atlanta was unsure of herself.

Archie looked down at her. He was sick of her looking down on him. Yeah, she was amazing. That's why he liked her. She could keep up with the best of them and constantly surprised him. But it hurt the way that she always put him down. He wanted to be her equal, to have her acknowledge him, to admire him. Instead he was always in the background, there if she wanted him, but not because she needed him. Suddenly he noticed the fear in her eyes. He had done it again.

That damn temper. He had always had a short fuse, but he had kept it under control. Battling Cronos had given him the release he needed so all his pent up emotions wouldn't get the best of him. But this had pushed him, the sudden realization that his best friend, the girl he loved, did not respect him the same way he respected her.

Atlanta was afraid. She didn't think he would hurt her. Instead it was more like she had hurt him. She had always been able to apologize by a meaningful glance. But his eyes had lost all trace of friendliness. She noticed for the first time how much taller he had gotten. He had always been tall, but suddenly he seemed so powerful that Atlanta was startled. His face, no longer an image of mirth, was impassive, his lips straight and his eyes, those frightening eyes, burning into hers. Suddenly, she saw a flicker of something in his face. Then he was back, Archie was back, and without thinking she grabbed his hand.

"I'm sorry!" She blurted, releasing his hand just as quickly as she had grabbed it.

"S'alright," he mumbled, clenching his hand slowly. "I'm sorry I shouted. Wasn't that big of a deal."

The two of them looked at each other for a few more seconds, and then walked into the locker rooms. Theresa hurried into the girl's room after Atlanta, shooting a concerned glance in Archie's direction. The other boys hurried after the purple-headed teen, leaving the gym and the other students to talk about what had just happened.

END CHAPTER 1

So, there is my new story. Hopefully it came out pretty well. I wrote it in Spanish class, so don't tell my professor. LOL

You can review if you'd like.

I will be continuing this story soon, but first I have to decide where I want to go with it. If anyone wants me NOT to do something, let me know!

See you soon!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own it. Don't remind me.

Hey everyone. I'm writing this instead of doing my homework. I probably shouldn't since I have finals this week. This is gonna be short. Sorry.

This is a space This is a space This is a spaceThis is a space This is a space This is a spaceThis is a space This is a space This is a space

Archie jerkily pulled off his sweaty gym shirt, still berating himself for yelling at Atlanta. Thankfully she seemed like she was cool at the end. And on the bright side maybe she would finally treat him a little better. She seemed like she would. Really, he loved her, but he was so damn tired of being degraded. And mad. She had to realize how mad he was. And she would be nicer from now on. If she was really his friend, and if she liked him even a little, she would never degrade him again. And if she did, that would mean that…

Behind him, his friends filed into the locker room. They looked at Archie, whose face was still flushed and sweaty. He turned towards them and they were relieved to see the normal Archie. Before entering the boys had felt it best to stay out of the "lover's spat".

"Good job there man!" Herry slapped him on the back. "Way to stay in there."

Archie grinned and soon they were all back. Neil, still miffed about being pelted with a ball, stopped admiring his reflection long enough to snicker at Archie's sweaty face.

"No wonder you don't have a girlfriend. Ew. Even Herry doesn't sweat that much!"

Herry's head emerged from his clean shirt, having heard his name. "Hey, what'd I do?" Jay shook his head disapprovingly at Neil, who conveniently seemed to miss the gesture.

"No seriously Archie! You are dripping with sweat and if you ask me…"

Archie ignored Neil, although the comment stung him. He thought of Atlanta, the way she stuck out her tongue when she was thinking, the way her eyes gleamed when challenged, the way she threw back her head when she laughed…

"HEY! Are you listening to me? I'm talking here! These are pearls of wisdom dripping from my beautiful lips. Learn, my pupil. Learn! Lear-eek!"

Neil shrieked as Archie's sweaty gym shirt smacked him in the face. Everyone laughed at Neil's horrified expression.

"You'll pay for that!" Neil grabbed Archie's clean shirt and bolted, followed closely by the shirtless teen. Archie skirted the corner, loudly threatening to do horrible things involving moisturizer and lard. He skidded to a stop in front of a crowd of girls who were coming out of the locker room.

"Well, hell-o!"

"Look at YOU!"

"What's up, cutie?"

Cat calls and wolf whistles came from all directions. Archie looked about helplessly as Jamie Meyers, a popular curvy blonde from the field hockey team, danced up to him and ran a manicured finger across his chest.

"Well, muscle man. Where have you been hiding?"

Archie stammered as she caressed his torso with a feathery touch.

This is a space This is a space This is a spaceThis is a space This is a space This is a spaceThis is a space This is a space This is a space

In the locker room, Theresa shot Atlanta a concerned glance. The red head was silent as she pulled on her clothes. She was unsure as to what had just happened.

Atlanta had always played rough. Maybe she called him names a few too many times. She had a temper too. But, in the end, Archie had seemed to go back to normal. So really, it was probably nothing. Maybe he had failed a test or something. Relived, she decided to forget the whole thing. She would stop calling him names…but it was just a random episode. He wasn't REALLY mad…

Suddenly, they heard loud whistling from outside. Becca, Jamie's lackey and teammate, stuck her head through the door.

"Hey, you know purple-headed guy, right?"

"Archie?"

"Yeah! He's outside! Hurry!"

"Why? What did that dor…doofus do now?"

"Doofus? You mean dreamboat! He's half naked!"

Theresa and Atlanta glanced at each other and ran out. Atlanta spotted Neil, clutching Archie's white shirt. Atlanta started towards him.

This is a space This is a space This is a spaceThis is a space This is a space This is a spaceThis is a space This is a space This is a space

Meanwhile, Archie's face was beginning to resemble a freshly painted fire truck. (Not just fire truck…"Freshly Painted Fire Truck". Yeah.) Jamie and Becca had latched onto his arms and wouldn't let go.

"So…" purred Jamie, pressing her body against him, "Got any plans tonight?"

"I…uh…heh…um…" He suddenly caught sight of Atlanta, hefting his shirt as she pushed her way over to him. Elbowing the girls aside, she tossed him his shirt.

"Here, Arch."

"Thanks, Lannie.". Archie gratefully pulled his shirt on, eliciting groans from his newly acquired harem. Atlanta rolled her eyes as Jamie pouted sullenly.

"Why are you so lame, _Lannie_?" Drawled Jamie. "Aren't you into naked guys?"

"Lannie's seen me shirtless lottsa times," said Archie as he emerged from his shirt. "What's the big deal? What just happened, Atlanta? Why was I just mobbed by them?" He pointed to the crowd of girls who still surrounded them.

As Jamie glared daggers at her, Atlanta inwardly jumped for joy. Archie was back! He wasn't mad. She laughed at his puzzled face.

"Archie, it's cuz your built. Girls think strong guys are hot." Several girls cooed in agreement.

"ME?" Archie squeaked. "Am I…'built'?"

"Yeah." Atlanta shrugged, a little confused at his disbelief. "You're strong."

"Then…I'm hot?" Archie looked like he was hit by a truck.

Suddenly, Atlanta realized that everyone was looking at them. Jamie snidely whispered to Becca, smirking. Atlanta flushed suddenly and forced a laugh.

"Are you crazy, loser? You're not hot! Who said YOU were HOT? Forget it, you dork…" She faltered, realizing what she had just said. Archie's eyes had darkened again, as cold and hard as steel. Atlanta felt that uncertain feeling chilling her blood.

"Archie, it just came out, I'm sorry…" She touched his arm, but he jerked away as though he had been shot.

"Don't touch me." His voice wasn't angry like it had been in the gym. It wasn't sad either. It was…nothing. Emotionless and cold. He turned from her and made his way through the mob of the now silent girls.

"Archie? Archie!" Atlanta called to him, hearing her voice crack. Behind her, Jamie giggled. Teresa and Jay exchanged worried glances at each other.

Archie walked on, ignoring everything around him. She wasn't what he wanted her to be. She just took him for granted. And she wanted a whipping boy. Archie was through being mistreated. He loved her. And she derided him. Well, fine.

If she wanted to play that game, then by all means. Let the games begin.

Archie pulled out his cell and dialed a number.

"Hey, Jack. It's me. Yeah. I can hang now. You know that dorm building I told you about? Yeah. Get the guys and your sister. We have a ball court. Yeah. See you soon."

This is a space This is a space This is a spaceThis is a space This is a space This is a spaceThis is a space This is a space This is a space

End of chapter. Time to write for real now!

Later! Sakuradancer3


End file.
